justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
As with several other games, the Just Dance series has its own Easter Eggs 'too! Here, you can browse through all the Easter eggs which Ubisoft has so kindly put in the Just Dance series. What defines an Easter Egg? An Easter Egg could be anything - something that unlocks additional content, "cameos" from dancers outside from their own song; really anything that can be considered "secret" or "bonus" content. They could even be beta elements (although this page should be left for the best of beta elements as there is already a page for that). Just Dance Just Dance 2 * 'Crazy in Love 'originally had a green glove which was scrapped and replaced in the final version. However, the pictograms seem to have retained the green arrow lines which would have come with a green glove. * 'Viva Las Vegas 'takes place in what seems to be a desert. Coincidentally enough, Las Vegas is an oasis in a desert. * '''Raving Rabbids '''began their cameos in this game with appearances in 'When I Grow Up 'and 'Here Comes the Hotstepper. * The background of other dances in JD2 appear in the background of Spice Up Your Life. 'They are the backgrounds of: 'Dagomba, Rasputin, It's Raining Men, and Katti Kalandal. Just Dance 3 * The first ever Extreme version could be unlocked in this installment of the game by keying in the Konami Code ''(with the exception of A and B). By doing so, the Extreme version for 'Barbra Streisand would be unlocked and become playable, although it faced glitches. * '...Baby One More Time '''has a possible beta dancer which appears in the Mashup for the song. Although she does not make an appearance in the song, people have made guesses that she might have been a beta dancer for the song. * In the background of [[Teenage Dream|'Teenage Dream]], 'there are posters of other songs from JD3: [[California Gurls|'California Gurls]]' '(only background), Only Girl (In The World), '''and Take On Me. * The coaches for Hungarian Dance No. 5 are both returning coaches from JD2. 'Body Movin''s coach and 'Rasputin's '''coach. * 'Only Girl (In The World) 'looks very similar to 'Jungle Drum, but with a different color scheme. * The dance moves in Land Of 1000 Dances 'come from the lyrics of the song - the coach is also inspired by the lyric line ''Do the alligator. Just Dance 4 * In [[Call Me Maybe|'''Call Me Maybe]], the [[Mas Que Nada|'Mas Que Nada']] dancer appears in the background, close to the phone. * In''' Want U Back, there are pictures in the background that show the dancer messing up pictures of other dancers. They are: Maneater, Cercavo Amore, Rock Lobster, We No Speak Americano, Superstition, Asereje (The Ketchup Song), and [[Good Feeling|'''Good Feeling]]. * In Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke), what seems to be text in Indian is actually the song's title and the words Just Dance. * Raving Rabbids 'appeared in the background of 'Make The Party (Don't Stop). * Ain't No Other Man 'features in 'So What's background, which is weird because So What 'is featured on all consoles but 'Ain't No Other Man 'is a Wii U exclusive. Just Dance 2014 * Characters from 'Spectronizer 'appear in the background in 'Nitro Bot. This is a coincidence because both songs are by the same artist - Sentai Express. * Several elements taken from other choreographies could be seen in Safe And Sound. * An unconfirmed dancer was seen in the background for the Blurred Lines 'choreography. She bears several resemblances to 'Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * In Gentleman, a Disco Ball Head dancer 'makes appearances. However, what he is really meant for remains to be seen. * Stay Puft, a character in the Ghostbusters series, appears in 'Ghostbusters. * Nitro Bot 'has lyrics which reference 'Just Dance Now. Considering that Nitro Bot 'was the replacement for 'Robot Rock, it's actually enough evidence to make an educational guess that the two elements are related. * The family from Blame It on the Boogie 'appears in 'American Girl's background. * At the end of Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), the coach leaves with someone who resembles P2 from Can't Take My Eyes Off You. * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) 'bears striking resemblances to the 'ABBA: You Can Dance 'version in terms of dancer and background. * The coaches for 'Y.M.C.A 'are all returning dancers from other games. P1 is the coach from 'Rasputin 'from JD2 and [[Hungarian Dance No. 5|'Hungarian Dance No. 5]] from JD3, P2 is one of the coaches from''' Moves Like Jagger from JD4, P3 is the coach from [[Viva Las Vegas|'''Viva Las Vegas]] from JD2, and P4 is the coach from Dare from JD1. They all have been slightly updated and are in higher quality. * Coaches from previous games - Call Me Maybe, Spectronizer, Can't Take My Eyes Off You '''and [[(I've Had) The Time Of My Life|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life']]' '-' appear with slight alterations as backup dancers in '''Fine China. * In Fine China, the lyrics from the chorus are seen in the background in Chinese during the chorus. * Members of MainStreet 'appear in their song 'My Main Girl. * In Rock n Roll, a drawing that resembles Gentleman (Sweat) 'can be seen in the background. * 'Avatars from other Ubisoft Games began appearing in this installment of the game. * By downloading Roar, Wake Me Up, We Can't Stop or Can't Hold Us, one of the avatars from Rayman's Origins 'will be unlocked (for each song). * By hacking a Wii console, 'Dummy Dummy '''will become downloadable in the shop as a Party Master Mode. Just Dance 2015 * In Ain't No Mountain High Enough, dancers from the same game appear in the background as movie posters. The dancers are from '''Built For This and Only You (And You Alone). * Near the end of Best Song Ever, the astronaut from Only You (And You Alone) is seen in the background. * In Happy, several of the dancers from previous games make their appearances in the routine. They include altered versions of Starships, Video Killed the Radio Star, Ghostbusters (Sweat) 'and the 'Disco Ball Head dancer. * Raving Rabbids '''and characters from '''Rayman Origins appear in the background of Love Is All. * In Only You (And You Alone), a binary code which translates to 49 ''can be seen in a bottle in the background of the choreography. It is currently unknown how the number ''49 ''relates to Just Dance or Ubisoft for that matter. Other Games * 'Katti Kalandal and 'Baby Girl '''can be unlocked by inputting the ''Konami Code ''(without A and B) in 'Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of. * By playing all the songs in Just Dance Wii, '''Just Mario '''is unlocked. Category:Miscellaneous